Shazam
|alias= Shazam Billy Batson |affiliation= Shazam |status= Alive |actor= Zachary Levi Asher Angel |movie= Shazam! (unreleased) }} William "Billy" Batson is an orphan chosen by the wizard Shazam to be his champion, granting him the power to defend the innocent from evil. Biography Billy Batson was placed in foster care at a young age. During this time, he's run away from all of his previous foster homes in six counties across the United States. New Foster Home Powers and Abilities Powers Magical Transformation: After being chosen by the The Wizard as his champion, Billy Batson was granted the ability to transform into the avatar of "Shazam" by calling out the avatar's name, summoning a bolt of lightning from the sky. As Shazam, he has many abilities and powers beyond the capabilities of Humans. *'Superhuman Strength': Shazam has incredible superhuman strength, able to punch through concrete pillars and send people flying in combat. He is also able to lift vehicles off the ground. When discovering what powers he had, Billy was able to jump into the air in an attempt to fly, launching himself ten feet over a skateboard halfpipe ramp. *'Superhuman Durability': Shazam's body is resistant to most forms of harm, as bullets bounce off of him on impact. However, Doctor Sivana was able to hit him hard enough to cause his nose to bleed. *'Electrokinesis:' Shazam can generate and project electricity. When first discovering his abilities as Shazam, Billy was able to instantly charge people's cellphones with a single bolt of energy. Abilities *'Expert Thief': Billy Batson, after living on his own for most of his life, has become an immensely skilled thief, able to break into cars without triggering alarms. *'Combatant': Billy Batson is a skilled combatant, able to take down two bullies harrassing Freddy Freeman in moments using Freeman's crutch. Equipment ''To be added '' Relationships Family *Freddy Freeman - Best Friend and Foster Brother Allies *Shazam - Mentor Enemies *Thaddeus Sivana Gallery Behind the scenes Shazam-Set-Photo.jpg Promotional images Shazam promotional image.jpg Shazam-fl.jpeg shazam first look.jpg SHAZAM! EW Cover.jpg Shazam!-1.jpeg Behind the scenes *The character's original name was "Captain Marvel", but was changed to "Shazam" due to the clash with the Marvel Comics' characters of the same name. **Due to this change, the superhero team known collectively as the Marvel Family was renamed the Shazam Family. *Shazam, or Billy Batson, marks the ongoing trope of orphaned superheroes in DC's long lineup. *In the comics, Shazam is the name of the wizard who gave Billy his powers. *The name 'Shazam' is an acronym of the ancient gods and historical figures who Billy Batson derives his heroic attributes from when in adult form: **Solomon **Hercules **Atlas **Zeus **Achilles **Mercury *Dwayne Johnson wanted Armie Hammer to play Shazam."Dwayne Johnson Wants Armie Hammer to Play Shazam in the DCEU" - Collider *Jake McDorman, Parker Young, Joshua Sasse, Derek Theler, and John Cena were the front runners for Shazam before the part went to Zachary Levi."DC's 'Shazam!' to Star Zachary Levi (Exclusive)" - The Hollywood Reporter References External links * * pt-br:William Batson Category:Shazam! characters Category:Heroes Category:Magic users